


You Are Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i named this fic after a josh groban song</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> yes i named this fic after a josh groban song

Bård wasn't one to get emotional. Neither was he one to suffer from bad dreams, but one night he woke up with a gasp, his chest heaving, heart grinding behind his rib cage and cold sweat covering him. His eyes moved vividly until he recognised his surroundings and knew he had been dreaming. He relaxed back onto the bed and tried to calm his breathing, listening to the sleeping figure next to him, who hadn't stirred from his sudden awakening. Vegard was facing him, sleeping on his bent arm, quiet snores escaping him once in a while. 

Bård remembered his dream, it was brought on by the sappy, sad movie he had seen the day before, and it twisted his heart and made him feel anxious. He was still delirious and frantic when he turned onto his side and woke his brother, sharply repeating his name as he poked at him.

"Vegard." He whispered, looking at his face for any reaction, but the man kept sleeping. "Vegard!" He nudged his chest and he mumbled in his sleep, moved slightly and a curl fell onto his forehead.   
"Vegard!" He tried once more, and this time he succeeded, Vegard drawing a deep breath to show he was awake. His eyes opened slowly, squinting under his tightly knit eyebrows. He hummed. "What?"

Yes, Bård was no emotional man. Truthfully he hated romance and feelings, they made him uncomfortable but he was still riding the fear from his dream when he opened his mouth to speak.   
"I just needed to tell you,-" he ran his hand up Vegard's chest and behind his head, cradling it as he looked into his brothers brown eyes. "I love you."

At this, his brothers eyes opened fully. He swallowed once as if to stifle a yawn, and looked at Bård with a puzzled expression. "What brought this on?" He was not used to declarations of love.

"I had a dream."

Vegard nodded slowly and moved himself closer so that he could rest his head on Bård's shoulder. As Vegard didn't say anything more, Bård felt better, less anxious and could feel sleep pulling him in again. It took a lot of strength to pay attention to what Vegard said slowly, long after.

"You know, that's the second time ever you've told me that."

Long pause. Bård frowned. His eyes were closed but he was looking, looking for any memories of him saying it, surely there were more.

"The first time, you were pretty drunk and you didn't really remember anything the next day... so I don't know if that even counts." Vegard's voice was low and drawn out, Bård could detect a hint of sadness in it.

Had he really- 

As he thought back, he realised he couldn't remember a single time he'd said it out loud. All his memory conjured up were moments where he bullied or teased, laughed at the struggling expense of his brother, never anything else. 33 years. He'd been with Vegard in more ways than as a brother or as a work partner for nearly 15, and he had never told him. 

Another wave of emotions crashed over him. Vegard had no idea how he felt. Vegard didn't know how important he was to him, Vegard was unaware.

Bård felt Vegards calm breath on his skin, when he moved his head, the light stubble on his chin scratched, and it tickled. Vegard didn't know.

Bård thought back on it all. Vegard was always there, ready to help him, talk and encourage him, catch him if he fell - both figuratively and literally - and Bård loved him. He loved his humor and his silent nature, the way they just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, how Vegard knew what Bård was going to say, sing, play, or even feel. He loved him so much, sometimes it hurt, it made him feel like he was choking, like he was drowning or being punched in the gut, and the only way he knew to ease that pain was to hurt him, make him feel the same as he made Bård feel. Teasing and hair pulling as if Bård was a child with a crush was what it resulted in, all because he couldn't form his words.   
Vegard was good, Vegard was clever, much cleverer than Bård, and he was beautiful. He never said so himself, never believed it when people told him, but Bård knew it to be true. The raven-black hair on his head was untamed and unruly, his skin had a natural glow that made him look golden when exposed to the sun. His eyes were kind and had a rich brown colour, set within a ring of black that one wouldn't notice without being up close. Bård loved everything about vegard, even the things that bothered him, because without them, Vegard wouldn't be Vegard. And he didn't know.

"Vegard." Bård spoke. Vegard always said Bård was the better one with words, the better one when it came to socialising, and he didn't deny that, but at that moment he cursed how bad he actually was at it.   
Vegard hadn't fallen asleep, he hummed in question and soon thereafter groaned in protest when Bård rolled himself on top of him, lying flat on his brothers front. 

"Oh my god," Vegard's words were cut short and he chuckled, the breath leaving his lungs heavily because of the weight on top of him. He made himself comfortable, head leaning on the pillow behind him and a gentle, sleepy smile on his face.

"Vegard." Bård said as a matter of fact, and wiggled himself up, closer to his brothers face. 

Vegard hummed in question, looking at Bård, who was so close now.

"I love you." He said it and sealed the words by kissing Vegard's mouth. The kiss was slow and calm, Bård could feel Vegard smiling against his mouth. He repeated the words and kissed his lips again, three more times, each followed by the same words.

"I love you." He said and marked it on his cheek. He kissed his brothers face; both cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead and his temples, each kiss preceded by the same words. He found his lips again, but continued down, kissing his chin and jaw.

"I love you." He imprinted it on his brothers throat, felt the lump in his throat give against his lips. He kissed down his chest and followed the lines of his collar bones, always saying the same word, smiling as he heard Vegard laugh heartedly at his actions.

"I love you." He whispered into his ear. His lips burned as he spoke the words again, Vegard's curls tickled his face and the laughter bubbling in his chest resonated against Bårds'.

He had lost count of how many times he'd said it in that short timespan. He only hoped it made up at least a little of the past. When he came to face his brother again, the look on his face hadn't changed. He still smiled and his eyes were still half lidded and kind, a faint chuckle dying on his lips. He brought his hands up and held Bård's face, pulled him in close and kissed him.

"I love you." Nothing had ever sounded more sincere, Bård didn't doubt his brothers words for a second.


End file.
